


Comforting Warmth

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Warmth

Rose Millar had not really meant to end up needing comfort, she knew she had no right to be the one who needed comfort. All the same she needed it. Blanche had smiled, somewhat sarcastically. Her eyes fixed on Blanche and she moved closer, curling up beside her on the painfully thin, wooden bed. She didn't care, Blanche was back, Blanche was safe and she had, finally, finally forgiven her. Before she could stop herself she buried her face into Blanche's neck. 

"I've missed you Blanche."

"I missed you too Rosie."

Blanche's voice is low, raspy and she smiles softly. 

"My Rosie."


End file.
